Loving a Queen
by Lady Athos
Summary: Again, this is the same story as before but in English, as I was asked to do. Hope you enjoy it and send me some reviews telling me how could I continue.


The clock in the Palace sounded twelve times. Midnight.

Everybody must be now sleeping in their rooms, except us, the Musketeers. While walking near the chapel I hear someone crying inside. I can't guess what are them about, but I know that voice.

I run there and, as I open the door, I see her. There she is on her knees, and with her body shaking as she continues crying.  
"Anne."

She didn't notice me when I got in, but, as I call her, she turns immediatly, scared about being found like that, crying. However, her face changes when she recognizes me, she tries to smile, as if nothing is happening to her, as if she wasn't crying, but she can't, so she just moves her lips saying:  
"D'Artagnan"   
After this she runs straight to me, to my arms. I embrace her as hard as I can, trying to protect her about everything, trying to get away all her sadness. We stay like this a while until she looks at me. Her face, all covered with tears, comes close to me, our lips get more and more close, until they meet.

Oh, its so far the last kiss we shared! I wished time could stop now, I wished this moment lasted forever,… But nothing happens. I know, and she knows, we could stay like this forever, but this can't continue, not here. This is treason, a treason punished with death. If only me could die with this I wouldn't mind, I would happily die if I could be like this just a few minutes more. But her life, and also her honour, are in danger, and I can't play with this. Therefore, me myself, not knowing how, end the kiss.  
"Milady, no... if anyone sees... it is death"  
"If I don't kiss you, I die anyway"- how could I deny that? I try to find inside me the strength to do it, this is too dangerous, but strength has left me. And we stay like this, she and I together, like other times. It has been a long time I last felt like this, so many emotions I thought were forgotten…

In the end, our kiss finishes and then she continues crying against my heart. I must find out what's happening to her, although I know that everything will finish when I ask her.

"I can't bear see you cry. Tell me, Anne, what is wrong?"- it all finishes there.

"Nothing…. nothing." She looks at me…

"Nothing. This…didn't happen. I must go back now."

And she leaves me and starts walking towards the door. She opens it, and she is nearly leaving when I, suddenly, call her. I shout to her with my heart speaking instead of my head.  
"Anne…!I know…. I know that to love you is treason against France. Bur not to love you… is treason against my heart."   
"Then, we hill both die traitors, D'Artagnan."- she calls my name for last time, looks at me, our eyes meet, and, then leaves.

And there I stay. Alone and worse than before. Something hurts her and I can't do anything to help her. No! I won't stay like this, I must know what happens to her, what makes her cry. This is not the end. Without wasting time, I run to her room by the secret way, our secret way.

I won't leave her room until she tells me everything.

Slowly, I open the door of here room, and there she is, over the bed. Time has passed since the last time I was there, but nothing has changed. Her body can't stop trembling, she is crying even more than in the chapel. Trying not to make any noise, I get close to her and, then, I touch her on her back with one hand, while I out the other over her mouth so she won't shout. Like this I turn her body and embrace her.

I let her cry all she needs, there would be enough time to talk afterwards. Minutes pass and nothing happens. Finally she stops and leaves a little, still holding my arms. Her eyes, red of crying, meet my eyes.  
"D'Artagnan, you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous for you."  
"And what should I do in your opinión? Leva you alone like this? Anne, you can't ask me to do something like tha, because if you do it I World have to disobey you. Please, milady, tell me what's happening to you. Maybe I could help you."

"I can't, D'Artagnan. Ask whatever you want except this. However, you can't help me, not with this-"  
"Do you love me?"- she looks at me surprised. I'm sure she didn't thing I World ask her this. There's no doubt in her eyes and this makes me feel well.  
"Of course I do love you, don't doubt about it just because I can't tell you what's happening to me… It's just that… if I do it, … if I do tell you what's happening… it would be you the one who will stop loving me, and I don't want to lose you, not you please…"  
"Oh, Anne, and I won't leave you, I give you my word…if you believe in it."   
"No, D'Artagnan. Don't put your honour in this because you know nothing about it. I don't want you to give me your word without knowing what are you giving it for."

"In that case, tell it to me. Then I will choose. However, I promise you that, whatever it is, I will never stop living you. Never. I have been loving you for twenty years. Twenty difficult years, first your husband and Richelieu, after Mazarino, and now Louis, our son… what can be worse than that?"

"Ok, ok, I will tell tou. But first, let me kiss you for the last time." – we kiss again, although I don't think this will be our last kiss. We continue the same way, kissing each other with all our love, and I could continue all night like this, but wait, there's something I must know. Like this I end the kiss.  
"Come on, darling, we will continue later, we've got a life for it. Now tell me everything."  
"All right. Do you remember the night when Louid was born?"  
"Of course I do! How could I forget it? I was with Athos and Porthos, in a tavern. I had drunk a lot…"  
"Ok then, everything starts that night…"

I'm sorry I could translate it before. I hope you understand it, although I admit my English is awful. Ok, does someone want to continue? I live it to you. I hope you write to tell what do you think about it anyway.

Bye,

Sara1626

"Sota l'aigua no hi ha peles ni banderes ni nacions…"


End file.
